1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device including an electric fuse circuit.
2. Background Art
An electric fuse has been used as a programmed device working as a redundant device for failure relief in a semiconductor device such as a system LSI. The programmed electric fuse allows a great enough electric current to run through a fuse element thereof so that a part of the fuse element can be broken for, and the fuse element is thus changed from a low resistance member to a great resistance member.
“Unexamined Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2006-114804” discloses an instance of an electric fuse circuit including a fuse element and its operation. “Unexamined Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2008-153588” discloses an electric fuse circuit that can avoid programming erroneously the fuse element in the case of turning on or off the power supply of the system LSI, or in the case of a partial cut-off of the power supply or a grounding, or in the case of restoring the cut-off state to a normal state.